Veinticinco Momentos
by Sandra Stark
Summary: Veinticinco momentos de Ulrich y Yumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa! Tras muchos meses de clases y exámenes llega el verano, y con el mi inspiración. Últimamente estoy muy enganchada a Code Lyoko, así que tras leer algunos fics (Todos prácticamente xD) he decidido aceptar el reto de "25 momentos'' de ****Natsumi Niikura**, **cuyos fics adoro****. Podría haberlo hecho de Harry Potter, pues de esta saga son mis dos únicos shots publicados en Fan Fiction, pero quiero cambiar, y Ulrich y Yumi son una pareja que me encantan. **

**Los publicaré seguramente de manera desordenada y algunos capítulos serán la continuación de otros.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

**Pastelería.**

7:30 de la mañana. Llegaba tarde, muy tarde. Ulrich salió de la cama a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dormido? ¿Acaso no había sonado el despertador? Se puso el ridículo uniforme de rayas blancas y rosas de la pastelería, cogió una galleta de la cocina y metiéndosela en la boca salió corriendo por el portal de su edificio camino al trabajo.

Llegó al local casi sin aliento y despeinado. El dueño, un hombre de unos 50 años regordete y con barba canosa, se rió al verlo venir de aquella manera.

-Tómate un momento para respirar, chico, o te va a dar algo.

Ulrich le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco de la puerta para sujetarse. Quiso decir algo, pero debido al cansancio no pudo articular palabra. Tras recuperarse se colocó detrás del mostrador junto a su jefe.

-Lo siento- dijo al recuperar el aliento- Parece ser que se me han pegado las sábanas.

-No te preocupes, chico- dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa bonachona- A todos nos pasa alguna vez.

Ulrich asintió como forma de agradecimiento. Era una suerte que su jefe no fuera de los típicos malhumorados que amenazan con echarte al mínimo error. La verdad es que no le gustaba lo de trabajar en la pastelería todos los días del verano desde las 7:00 de la mañana, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No pensaba pedirle dinero a su padre para pagarse la carrera. A sus 21 años era perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí mismo, no necesitaba suplicar a la persona que prácticamente lo había ignorado durante toda su vida. No caería tan bajo.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. A la una del mediodía su jefe se despidió de él y salió camino a su casa, sin embargo el tenía que estar allí hasta las tres, comer algo rápido y volver a las cinco de la tarde a la pastelería. Era un horario horroroso, pero no podía quejarse, necesitaba el dinero.

Cuando ya quedaban tan solo diez minutos para irse a comer escuchó la campanita de la puerta. Gruñó por lo bajo, ¿quién venía a estas horas?¿No había tenido toda la mañana para comprar un maldito pastel?

-¿Tiene tiempo para comer, señor empleado gruñón?

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, incluso estaba seguro de que sería capaz de escucharla entre una multitud de gente ruidosa. La voz de ella, de su novia, de su Yumi. Se giró rápidamente y allí estaba ella, de pie, con ese vestido negro de tirantes que apenas le cubría medio muslo que él le regaló en su 5º aniversario, hacía apenas una semana. Estaba preciosa.

-Ese vestido debería estar prohibido, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te lo compré- dijo él con una sonrisa fijándose en lo corto que era.-Le habrás alegrado la vista a más de uno por la calle.

Yumi soltó una carcajada.

- La verdad es que me sentía un poco observada mientras venía hacia aquí, creo que ya sé por qué.

Ulrich se tensó antes esa afirmación. Sabía que ella lo había dicho de broma, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto.

-Sabes que esas bromas no me gustan.

-Y a mí no me gusta que pases tanta hambre- dijo ella cambiando de tema- Así que te he traído esto- sacó de su bolso dos tupperwares llenos de ensalada de pasta.

El estómago de Ulrich empezó a rugir, tenía hambre, demasiada.

-Gracias Yumi, me has salvado la vida, ¡estoy hambriento!

-¡Que dramático!- exclamó ella sonriendo.

Se colocaron en una de las mesas de la pastelería y empezaron a comer. No faltaron las bromas y las risas, cualquiera que los viera podría darse cuenta de que eran tal para cual. Cuando terminaron Ulrich se dirigió a la nevera y sacó de ella una tarta de cereza, la favorita de Yumi.

-¿Y esto?- dijo ella sorprendida

-¿Es que solo tú puedes dar sorpresas?

Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla cuando Ulrich volvió a sentarse.

-En realidad Yumi, quería pedirte perdón- dijo Ulrich cabizbajo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

-Sé que trabajar aquí me quita mucho tiempo y que nos vemos poco entre semana, lo siento, pero te juro que…

-Ulrich- dijo ella interrumpiéndole- no te disculpes, entiendo que necesitas este trabajo, es importante. No te voy a mentir, hay veces en las que me desespero, porque sí que es verdad que nos vemos poco, pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

Tras decir esto se acercó lentamente a su novio, hasta unir sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso dulce, lento, el cual Ulrich profundizó cogiendo la cara de Yumi con sus manos y atrayéndola más hacia sí. Se separaron lentamente y tras rozarle la nariz con la suya, el castaño apoyó su frente en la de Yumi.

-Te juro que te compensaré, ¿qué te parece una pequeña escapada junto al mar este fin de semana? Puedo pedirle a Odd que nos deje alojarnos en su casa de la playa.

-Me parece bien porque creo que vas a necesitar toda el agua del mar…-dijo la nipona sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Ulrich extrañado

-Para limpiarte la tarta de la frente- y dicho esto le estampó un trozo de tarta en la cara comenzando a reír.

Ulrich se limpió como pudo sin lograr retirarse toda la nata de su rostro.

-Te lo mereces por disculparte por tonterías- añadió ella sin parar de reír.

-Soy culpable, lo admito.

Al acabar de comer la tarta Yumi se despidió de Ulrich con un tierno beso y volvió a casa sonriendo, pensando en ese fin de semana que les esperaba. Sin duda sería fantástico.

**Y hasta aquí la primera palabra :D Está un poco flojo, pero pondré como excusa que es el primero! xD Subiré cad días, depende mi nivel de inspiración.**

**Si os animáis a comentar hacedlo de manera sincera, pues vuestros comentarios me ayudarán a mejorar :) **

**Un beso! **


	2. II Baño

**Nuevo capítulo. Esta vez toca la palara "Baño'', se me ha quedado bastante largo, pero me gusta tal y como está :)**

**ACLARACIONES: ****Las palabras o frases en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes. El Flashback también está en cursiva. :)**

**¡Allá vamos!**

**II. Baño**

Ya con el pijama puesto, Yumi caminaba descalza hacia la cocina de su pequeño apartamento en el centro de París. Cogió del pequeño armario colocado en un rincón de la cocina un sobre de té y puso un poco de agua a calentar. Acababa de volver de una comida con sus compañeros de carrera para celebrar el final de su último año de estudiante de Historia en la universidad, y la verdad es que no tenía nada de hambre, pero necesitaba algo que le ayudara a digerir todo lo que había comido. Hirvió un poco de agua, la cual colocó en el vaso en el que había depositado la bolsita de té.

Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y con el té entre sus manos. Lo acercó lentamente a sus labios y antes de dar un pequeño sorbo sopló para intentar enfriarlo un poco. Fijó su mirada al pequeño librito de información que había en la mesa de cristal situada en frente del sillón. En la portada se podía leer "Másters y Doctorados''. No tenía claro qué haría ahora que había terminado la carrera. ¿Máster o Doctorado? ¿Educación o investigación? Estaba perdida. Decidió echarle un vistazo al librito antes de acostarse. En ese momento sonó el tono de su móvil, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si la melodía del aparato la hubiera traído a la realidad. Leyó el nombre que aparecía en la brillante pantalla.

_Aelita_

Sonriendo, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla de su móvil para contestar.

-¿Pensabas estar desaparecida eternamente?

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que en París también existe la tecnología- contestó Aelita alegre de escuchar después de meses a su amiga.

-Está bien, tu ganas- dijo Yumi esbozando una gran sonrisa- Siento tenerte tan abandonada, los estudios me han quitado tiempo.

-No te preocupes, te perdonaré si me haces un favor…

-¿Y qué favor sería ese?

Aelita suspiró antes de seguir.

-Jeremie y yo hemos empezado a vivir juntos en L´Hermitage y…

-¡Eso es estupendo, Aelita!- exclamó Yumi emocionada.

-Sí, pero queríamos invitaros a todos unos días, para así celebrar la inauguración de L´Hermitage como debe ser.

-¿A to…todos?- dijo Yumi comenzando a temblar.

-Sí Yumi, a ti, a Odd y a Ulrich- dijo Aelita con cautela.

_Ulrich_. Hacía meses que no escuchaba su nombre, ni siquiera ella lo decía en voz alta, sí lo pensaba, millones de veces, pero no lo nombraba. Enmudeció unos segundos.

-¿Yumi? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aelita preocupada

-Si Aelita, es solo que… hace tanto tiempo que no se de él…

- Pensaba que te llamaba cada día.

-Sí, al principio lo hacía- Yumi suspiró antes de continuar- pero hace un año que no se de él, ha desaparecido totalmente de mi vida, y no me he atrevido a llamarle.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No quiero molestarle, sabes que entrena durante todo el día y nunca encuentro el momento oportuno.

-En serio, amiga, necesitamos una charla de chicas. Dime que vendrás, por favor, me muero por verte.

Yumi volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos, y finalmente respondió.

-Sí – dijo apenas en un susurro – Cuenta conmigo, Aelita.

La pelirrosa soltó un chillido que obligó a Yumi a apartarse el teléfono de la oreja.

-Nos vemos el martes que viene, ¿vale?

-Aelita, faltan tres días para el martes- dijo Yumi mirando la fecha en su reloj

-Pues ya puedes dejar el teléfono y prepararte, hasta luego, Yumi- y colgó

La japonesa se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil en silencio, con una leve sonrisa pintada en su cara. Tomó de un solo trago el líquido que quedaba en el vaso y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar el recipiente. Se apoyó contra la encimera cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y observó con una sonrisa soñadora la foto que estaba en la nevera sujeta por un imán. La misma foto de Ulrich que tenía en su diario cuando era estudiante de Kadic. Esa foto que tanto le gustaba y que solía mirar cuando hablaba por teléfono con él un año atrás, imaginando que aún estaba allí, junto a ella.

Como una auténtica pesadilla, volvió a su mente ese día en el que Ulrich anunció que se alejaría de allí, que se iría a Alemania.

_FLASHBACK_

_Apenas quedaba una semana de clase para acabar su último año en Kadic. Yumi había terminado los exámenes y no paraba de pensar en su futuro, en la universidad. Desde que llegó a Francia siempre quiso volver a su país natal algún día, así que durante esos días daba vueltas en su mente la idea de volver a Japón y estudiar allí la carrera de Historia. Pero eso significaba dejar todo atrás, dejar a su familia en Francia, a sus amigos… a Ulrich. En ese momento sonó su móvil, era un mensaje de Ulrich._

"_Tenemos que hablar. Nos vemos en media hora en mi habitación''_

_No perdió tiempo. Salió corriendo y al llegar ante la puerta de su cuarto la abrió bruscamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver allí a Odd, Jeremie y a Aelita, esta última con los ojos rojos. Ninguno tenía muy buena cara._

_-¿Quién se ha muerto, chicos?- dijo ella, intentando animar el ambiente un poco._

_-Eemm, nosotros tenemos que irnos, ahora nos vemos, Ulrich- dijo Odd colocando la mano en el hombro del castaño. Este asintió con la mirada fija en el suelo_

_Cuando se quedaron solos, un silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Algo no andaba bien, y a ella le daba miedo preguntar, sabía que lo que le tenía que contar Ulrich no le iba a gustar._

_-Yumi… – dijo al final el chico rompiendo ese molesto silencio_

_-No te andes con rodeos, ve al grano-_

_Ulrich tomó aire y entonces habló._

_-Me han ofrecido jugar al fútbol en un equipo alemán- dijo el chico apartando la mirada_

_Yumi palideció. Apretó los dientes para evitar que un sollozó escapara de su boca._

_-Pero… si aun te queda un año en Kadic._

_-Sí, pero quieren que empiece a prepararme ya, y Delmas me ha dicho que si algún día decido acabar mis estudios puedo volver. _

_La japonesa apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza. Se iba, Ulrich se iba, la iba a dejar sola._

_-Yumi yo…-_

_-Déjalo – dijo ella interrumpiendo las palabras de Ulrich- Lo entiendo y me alegro por ti, has elegido la opción correcta._

_Ella intentó sonreír de manera sincera, pero lo único que consiguió fue esbozar una pequeña y falsa sonrisa._

_-Yumi…-_

_-Me tengo que ir, luego hablamos- _

_Y dicho esto salió corriendo. Quería encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar, llorar todo lo que había estado aguantando esos minutos frente a Ulrich. Se acabó, lo había perdido._

_Ulrich estaba en la terminal del aeropuerto esperando a sus amigos, ya que estos dijeron que irían a despedirse de él antes de volar hacia Alemania. Por fin vio aparecer a Odd, Jeremie y Aelita, pero ni rastro de Yumi. Al verlos llegar sin la japonesa sintió un espantoso vacío que le hizo llevarse la mano al pecho._

_-¿Preparado para cumplir el mayor sueño de tu vida?- dijo Odd intentando sonreír sinceramente. _

_Ulrich soltó una carcajada irónica la cual el rubio entendió inmediatamente. ¿Su mayor sueño? Odd debería saber que el mayor sueño de su vida tenía un lacio pelo negro y ojos rasgados. Ese sueño que no se había podido cumplir por ese "solo amigos'' y por su poco valor para decirle a Yumi lo que sentía por ella. El sabía que irse sería lo mejor para olvidarla, pero no podía irse sin despedirse, no podría vivir con ese pensamiento. _

_Jeremie y Odd le chocaron la mano y le dieron un abrazo a su amigo y a continuación Aelita le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual Ulrich correspondió. Empezó a notar los ligeros sollozos de Aelita._

_-Vamos, princesa, no llores- dijo separándola de él y limpiándole las lágrimas- Estaré aquí mismo, y prometo venir cada verano._

_Aelita le sonrió ampliamente y tras darle un beso fraternal a Ulrich en la mejilla se colocó junto a Jeremie._

_-Bueno, es la hora- dijo Ulrich cogiendo las maletas con ambas manos- Cuidaros, y cuidad a Yumi, por favor._

_-Lo haremos, Ulrich, y por favor no desaparezcas, intenta venir siempre que puedas- dijo Jeremie con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Con una última mirada, Ulrich se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la terminal._

_-¡ULRICH!-_

_Se detuvo. Esa voz. Yumi. Se giró lentamente y vio a la japonesa correr hacia él. Ulrich soltó las maletas y abrió los brazos para recibirla. Cuando Yumi llegó a su altura enredó sus manos en la nuca del chico y el rodeó su fina cintura con sus brazos para atraerla más hacia él, fundiéndose en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos que no podían expresarse con palabras._

_-No podía dejarte ir sin despedirme, lo siento Ulrich, lo siento, no iba a venir, no quería, pero…- Yumi hablaba atropelladamente, sin pausas, llorando y gimiendo._

_-Ssshh, Yumi, calmate- le susurraba en el oído Ulrich tratando de calmarla mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano._

_Dejó que Yumi llorara. Nunca había visto a Yumi así, y desde luego no quería verla de esa manera. Cuando la chica se calmó se separó un poco de él secándose las lágrimas. Esbozó entonces una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Siento el numerito, no quería venir, no quería ver como te alejabas, pero no podía dejar que te fueras sin más –admitió la japonesa apartándose el pelo de la cara nerviosamente._

_Ulrich se limitó a sonreír. ¡Cómo iba a echarla de menos!_

_-Te prometo que estaremos en contacto, Yumi, y pienso venir siempre que pueda. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente- _

_Ulrich sonrió tras decir esta última frase y Yumi emitió una pequeña carcajada recordando la primera vez que él le dijo esa misma frase._

_-Volveré Yumi, te lo juro- dijo el atrayéndola de nuevo contra su pecho._

_-Te esperaré._

_Y tras darle un dulce beso en la frente, Ulrich se giró y se adentró en la terminal. Yumi corrió hacia sus tres amigos, que la abrazaron a la vez para apoyarla. Y desde dentro del aeropuerto vieron como el avión de Ulrich se alejaba._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Yumi. Pensó que era una buena idea pasar unos días en casa de Aelita, podría encontrarse cara a cara con Ulrich, hacerle una de sus llaves, dejarlo inmovilizado en el suelo y entonces preguntarle por qué desapareció de repente, por qué dejó de llamarla, por qué la sacó de su vida. Se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a preparar cosas para el viaje. Era hora de arreglar cuentas.

Llegó a casa de Aelita a las 12:00 de la mañana del martes. Al ver a su amiga ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Saludó muy tiernamente a sus otros dos amigos, Jeremie y Odd, el cual había llegado ya también.

-¿Y… Ulrich? –dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, esos dos nunca podrían ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, pero en una hora estará en la casa- dijo Odd levantando una ceja de manera pícara.

Y el rubio no se equivocó. En una hora sonó el timbre. Yumi, que estaba en la habitación en la que dormiría durante ese tiempo sacando ropa de la maleta, salió corriendo y se quedó en la parte más alta de las escaleras, mirando hacia la puerta. Jeremie se dirigió hacia la puerta, puso una mano en el pomo y antes de presionarlo giró la cabeza clavando su mirada en la de Yumi. Esta asintió lentamente, como dándole permiso para abrir, Jeremie sonrió y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba él, Ulrich, con una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta y unos vaqueros anchos. En el momento en el que lo vio Yumi olvidó todo lo que quería decirle, olvidó que Jeremie estaba allí, solo podía mirarlo a él. Ulrich pasó su mano por su castaño pelo revuelto, y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Yumi negó suavemente con la cabeza, y volvió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó en ella y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y abrazada a sus rodillas empezó a llorar. Después de unos treinta minutos alguien tocó la puerta. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. _Por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea el…_

-Yumi… ¿podemos hablar?

_Mierda._

Se levantó rápidamente, se arregló el pelo y se secó las lágrimas. Tras un largo suspiro abrió la puerta. Ulrich tenía una expresión seria.

-¿Puedo… pasar?- dijo el

La japonesa asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que Ulrich entrara. En seguida la habitación se impregnó del olor de Ulrich, de esa mezcla entre desodorante masculino y colonia que tanto aturdía a Yumi cuando estaba cerca de él.

-¿Por qué has desaparecido?- la pregunta salió de los labios de la japonesa involuntariamente tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Tienes una extraña manera de comenzar una conversación- dijo él con una media sonrisa, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

Yumi le dedicó una gélida mirada.

-Está bien, iremos al grano, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Ese día en el aeropuerto dijiste que siempre estaríamos en contacto, que llamarías, que vendrías…

-¿Y acaso no vine cada verano, como prometí?-preguntó el interrumpiendo a la japonesa- De hecho estoy aquí ahora, de nuevo.

-Sí, pero cuando volviste a Alemania después de pasar el verano pasado aquí en Francia ya no me volviste a llamar… me has sacado de tu vida sin más.- dijo ella apoyándose en la pared.

-Yumi, tú fuiste la que decidió el maldito "solo amigos'', cuando me fui a Alemania quise olvidarte, pero aún así te llamaba y mantenía el contacto contigo porque soy tu amigo. Pero el verano pasado me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, me estaba muriendo por dentro, Yumi. Necesitaba alejarme totalmente de ti, olvidarte, y luego intentar ser solo tu amigo. Creo que tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida, no puedo seguir así.

Ulrich no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de Yumi, la japonesa estaba intentado retener las lágrimas. Así que Ulrich sí que sentía algo por ella, ese era el motivo por el cual se alejó de Francia. Al ver que la nipona no decía nada, Ulrich continuó hablando, cambiando de tema.

-Pensé que irías a estudiar a Japón, siempre quisiste volver.

-Decidí quedarme aquí- dijo ella de manera seca.

-¿Por qué?

-Te prometí que te esperaría, y al contrario que tu, yo sí que cumplo mis promesas.

Ulrich se sorprendió con esta respuesta. ¿Había rechazado su sueño de estudiar en Japón por él? ¿Por estar aquí cuando el volviera? Se sentía estúpido, ambos lo eran. Tantos años fingiendo ser amigos, haciéndose daño inútilmente.

-Yumi yo…

-Necesito aclarar mis ideas- dijo ella de manera tajante- Luego hablamos.

Y tras decir esto salió por la puerta. Ulrich dio un puñetazo en la pared, el también necesitaba que le diera el aire. Cogió su móvil, sus auriculares y puso a todo volumen en el reproductor "Trying not to love you'', de su grupo favorito, Nickelback.

Yumi se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha caliente. Se sentía helada a pesar de que había unos 20 grados en la calle. Se desnudó lentamente y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua resbalara por su piel, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Comenzó a pensar en la conversación mantenida con Ulrich unos minutos atrás, pero movió la cabeza como intentando alejar ese recuerdo, necesitaba no pensar, solo relajarse.

Ulrich volvió a L'Hermitage después de dar una vuelta por el bosque. Odd se asomó al recibidor tras escuchar la puerta.

-¿Va todo bien, Ulrich?-

La mirada triste de su amigo se lo dijo todo.

-Ya veo, habla con ella, tio

-Ya lo he hecho Odd, y como siempre no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión.- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.- Voy a darme una ducha y luego hablaré con ella.

El rubio asintió dedicándole a su amigo una sonrisa de ánimo que este le devolvió.

El alemán entró al cuarto de baño aún con sus auriculares en la oreja. Se desnudó dejando la ropa en un rincón y puso en pausa la música de su móvil. Escuchó el agua de la ducha. No podía ser Odd, estaba abajo y Aelita había salido a comprar algo para cenar.

-¿Jeremie? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó acercándose lentamente a la ducha.

-¿ULRICH? ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- gritó Yumi tratando de cubrirse inútilmente con las manos, a pesar de estar cubierta por la cortina de la ducha.

-¿Yumi? ¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas en la ducha- dijo el tapándose también con las manos.

-¿No has oído el grifo, pedazo de idiota?- dijo ella realmente enfadada

-¡Estaba escuchando música con los auriculares! Y tampoco hace falta insultar- replicó el, ofendido.

-SAL DEL BAÑO YA ULRICH STERN, O TE JURO QUE…

-Voy, voy, no me mates tampoco…- dijo el recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

Entonces su cuerpo dejó de responder a su mente. Soltó la ropa de nuevo y como por un impulso, descorrió la cortina metiéndose dentro de la ducha junto a Yumi. La japonesa se quedó paralizada, y comenzó a notar como sus mejillas ardían. Al contrario de lo que pensaba el chico, ella no le gritó ni se enfadó, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para actuar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurró ella.

-Lo que debería haber hecho hace ya años-

Y unió sus labios con los de ella. Ella cerró los ojos y enredó sus dedos en el cabello revuelto de Ulrich. El profundizó el beso y Yumi soltó un pequeño gemido que enloqueció a Ulrich. Ella comenzó a acariciar sus recientes músculos, desarrollados a causa de los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía el chico. El se tensó por el tacto de las suaves manos de ella sobre su cuerpo y recorrió la espalda de ella de arriba abajo, produciéndole a la chica escalofríos.

-Te amo, Yumi- dijo el contra sus labios

Ella le volvió a besar, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera del chico. Ulrich la apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y con una mano acariciaba los pechos de la japonesa, mientras con el otro brazo la mantenía sujeta por la espalda.

-Yo también te amo, Ulrich.- soltó Yumi gimiendo.

Ulrich sonrió. Estaba listo para hacerla suya completamente. Pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-Ulrich, ¿estás bien? Llevas en la ducha media hora, tio-

El castaño bufó, iba a matar a Odd. Yumi rió por lo bajo.

-Ya voy, pesado.- gruñó Ulrich furioso.

-Encima que me preocupo…- dijo Odd alejándose de la puerta.

Ulrich apoyó su frente contra la de Yumi y suspiró lentamente.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar- dijo la japonesa besando el cuello de Ulrich

-Si sigues así no creo que te deje salir de esa ducha nunca.

Yumi rió. Tenían todo un mes para momentos como aquel. Salieron de la ducha, se secaron y se vistieron. Cuando Ulrich iba a abrir la puerta del baño, Yumi le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ulrich se giró y ella lo aprisionó contra la puerta besándole de nuevo.

-Va a ser un verano muy divertido- dijo el castaño con una media sonrisa.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Yumi sonrojándose.

Y riendo ambos salieron del baño.

**Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. La frase "No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente'' es de mi capítulo favorito, el 45, **_**Guerra Fría**_**. Subiré capítulo cada dos días o así, más o menos, si me retraso lo siento, pero intentaré no hacerlo. :)**

**CodeYumyUlrich: **Aunque ya lo sabes te lo vuelvo a decir, me encantó tu comentario, me animó mucho a seguir. Espero conseguir pronto más lectores del ámbito de Code Lyoko, jajajaja. Me gustan mucho tus fics y tus locuras, ya te lo dije una vez, así que tus impresiones sobre mis historias son importantes para mi :) Un besazo.

**Coderiel: **Sí, el anterior era corto, pero este no, como bien puedes ver xD El de "Pastelería'' si que tiene continuación, pero lo haré más adelante, y tendrá también ese tono cómico. Espero que sigas disfrutando de mi fic :D Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leerlo y a comentar. Un besazo ^^


	3. VIII Caricia

**Las respuestas a los reviews están al final de los capítulos.**

**¡Nueva palabra! Esta vez damos un pequeño salto hasta la palabra número ocho, Caricia. **

**¡Vamos! **

**VIII. Caricia**

Yumi se dirigía a la academia Kadic junto a su hermano. Como siempre Hiroki no paraba de preguntarle acerca de Ulrich. ¿Cuándo entendería su hermano que solo eran amigos? Cuando ya estaban junto a la verja negra Yumi se detuvo y furiosa cogió a su hermano del brazo.

-Escúchame bien, enano, como sigas así…

-Vale, vale- dijo el intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermana- El amor te pone de mal humor.

Este último comentario le hizo ganarse una buena colleja de su hermana. Yumi se dirigió al interior de Kadic con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza alta, su hermano se limitó a seguirla mientras se tocaba la nuca intentando calmarse el dolor.

Al entrar en la cafetería, Yumi vio a sus amigos en la misma mesa de siempre. Odd estaba muy concentrado con su desayuno, mientras que Aelita y Jeremie tenían su vista puesta en la pantalla del ordenador portátil del joven genio. Ulrich desayunaba tranquilo y al verla entrar sonrió dulcemente y levantando el brazo la saludó a distancia. Yumi suspiró, tenía que contarles la conversación que tuvo con sus padres la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo acercándose a la mesa- ¿Todo bien?

Todos asintieron.

-¿No desayunas?- preguntó Odd untando con mantequilla su quinta tostada.

Yumi sonrió, seguía sin entender como su amigo podía estar tan flaco.

-No, he desayunado antes de venir.- tras una pausa, prosiguió- Chicos, tengo que contaros algo.

Sus amigos fijaron su mirada en ella. Se hizo el silencio, esperando a que Yumi contara la noticia.

-Veréis… mis padres tienen que volver a Japón, a mi padre le ha salido un trabajo allí-

Ulrich, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, se atragantó con la leche. Empezó a toser mientras Odd le daba palmadas en la espalda. Cuando al fin se recompuso, el castaño cogió aire y se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tanto temía.

-Y…t..tú… ¿te irás?- preguntó Ulrich conteniendo el aire y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta.

Yumi lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

-No Ulrich, yo me quedo, de hecho la noticia era que mi hermano y yo vamos a quedarnos en el Kadic hasta que mis padres vuelvan.

Ulrich sintió como una ola de tranquilidad le recorría el cuerpo. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Aelita

-Sí –dijo Jeremie –Podrías ser compañera de cuarto de Aelita, así no estaría sola.

La pelirrosa y la japonesa se miraron y sonrieron.

-Sería estupendo- dijo Yumi emocionada- Bueno, voy a hablar con Delmas, ahora os cuento.

Todos siguieron a Yumi con la mirada hasta que llegó a la salida de la cafetería. Entonces Jeremie, Aelita y Odd fijaron su vista en Ulrich.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ulrich alzando una ceja

-¡JÁ! –exclamó Odd- Deberías haber visto lo pálido que te has puesto cuando le has preguntado si ella también se iba.

Jeremie y Aelita rieron, ellos también se habían dado cuenta. Ulrich se sonrojó.

-Cállate y come- dijo con una mirada furiosa.

Por la tarde Yumi se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Aelita desempacando sus cosas. Estaba realmente emocionada por compartir habitación con su mejor amiga. En ese momento entró Ulrich.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para instalarte?- preguntó Ulrich apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Ella le miró y sonrió.

-Hombre, pues no me vendría mal.

Ulrich entró en la habitación, se sentó junto a Yumi y empezó a sacar cosas de las cajas. Yumi cogió unos cuantos CD y se dirigió hacia la estantería para colocarlos. La japonesa no se dio cuenta de que justo delante de ella estaba su skate, tropezó con él y perdió el equilibrio. Ulrich se levantó rápidamente, la cogió por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia él. El chico cayó de espaldas al suelo y amortiguó el golpe de Yumi que aterrizó justo encima de él. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca y ambos se sonrojaron respirando fuertemente. El esbozó una media sonrisa al ver que ella no se apartaba de él y llevó lentamente su mano a su mejilla, rozándola levemente con la punta de sus dedos, depositando en su piel una pequeña caricia. Sus labios se acercaron poco a poco.

-Yumi, ¿quieres que te deje…- Aelita se quedó estática en la puerta al ver la escena.

Yumi se levantó rápidamente completamente roja y se arregló el pelo. Ulrich se incorporó y disimulando siguió sacando cosas de la caja.

-Si queréis me voy- dijo Aelita alzando las cejas pícaramente.

-¡No!- exclamó Ulrich nervioso- Eemm… yo ya me iba. Nos vemos luego, chicas.

Y tras decir esto salió corriendo de la habitación. Yumi y Aelita se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno, ¿qué me ibas a decir?- preguntó Yumi volviéndose a sentar en el suelo.

-Que si querías que te dejara unas sábanas limpias, pero vamos, que eso da igual, ¿qué hacíais tu y Ulrich solos aquí dentro con la puerta cerrada?

Yumi bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nada, solo me ayudaba a colocar cosas…- dijo Yumi llevándose un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-Ya, ¿y también te ayudaba a colocar tus labios en los suyos?- preguntó Aelita sonriendo

-¡Aelita!- dijo Yumi tirándole a la cabeza un cojín que acababa de sacar de la caja.

-En serio, Yumi, me desesperáis- dijo la pelirrosa sentándose junto a ella- Hace dos años que acabamos con X.A.N.A, ¿cuál es ahora la excusa para no estar juntos?

Yumi fijó su mirada en un pequeño peluche que tenía en la mano.

-Es complicado, Aelita- dijo la japonesa suspirando.

-No lo creo, vosotros sois los complicados- dijo Aelita mirando fijamente los ojos rasgados de su amiga.- A veces me entran ganas de meteros dentro de una caja de madera y tirarla al mar, y no sacaros hasta que os digáis de una maldita vez que estáis locos el uno por el otro.

Yumi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, ellos eran los que se empeñaban en complicar la situación. Ambas amigas continuaron colocando cosas en silencio. Tras varios minutos, Yumi habló por fin.

-Algún día me lanzaré, Aelita.- dijo la japonesa mirando a su amiga.

Ambas amigas terminaron de recoger las cosas y se fueron a la cafetería. Era hora de cenar.

Durante la cena hablaron de las antiguas aventuras vividas en Lyoko. Estaban muchísimo más tranquilos sin X.A.N.A, pero a veces los días se hacían monótonos sin el mundo virtual. De repente Jeremie fijó su vista en su plato.

-¿Qué pasa Einstein?- preguntó Odd con la boca llena de comida.

Jeremie suspiró.

-¿Alguno de vosotros desearía volver a encender el superordenador?- preguntó el joven genio ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos- No digo que lo vaya a encender, ni que haya que hacerlo. X.A.N.A está destruido. Pero si os dieran la opción de volverlo a encender, ¿lo haríais?

-Sí, sin duda alguna- dijo Odd muy seguro- Aventuras, armas, bichos malos… ¡eso sí que molaba!

-Me encantaría volver algún día, pero mejor sin X.A.N.A –dijo Aelita –Lyoko podía llegar a ser precioso cuando no estaba lleno de criaturas malvadas.

Ulrich miró a Yumi. Recordó todos los momentos vividos con ella en Lyoko, las veces que la salvó, los ataques combinados que realizaban, el casi beso… Recordar este último momento hizo que se ruborizara.

-¿Y tú, Ulrich?- preguntó Odd

La voz del rubio hizo que Ulrich volviera a la realidad.

-Yo… no lo sé, tendría que poner en una balanza las cosas buenas y malas que me dio Lyoko- dijo Ulrich enlazando sus manos en su nuca.

Los cuatro amigos miraron a Yumi, la única que faltaba por responder. Ella respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire.

-No lo sé chicos, no tengo ni idea de lo que haría. Debería ponerme en situación.

De esta manera acabaron la conversación y cada uno se retiró a su cuarto.

Yumi estaba ya acostada en la cama esperando a Aelita que estaba en el aseo. Cuando la puerta se abrió vio entrar a la pelirrosa. Esta le dedicó a la japonesa una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Todavía estás despierta? –preguntó Aelita a su amiga

-Sí, estaba esperándote.

-Voy a pasar la noche en el cuarto de Jeremie- dijo Aelita poniéndose un batín rosa a juego con sus zapatillas de pelo.

Yumi miró a Aelita de una manera picaresca. La chica abrió los ojos muy sorprendida al imaginar lo que pasó por la cabeza de la japonesa.

-¡No!- dijo Aelita sonrojándose- ¡No es lo que crees! Vamos a trabajar sobre un nuevo programa para el ordenador.

Yumi empezó a reír.

-Vale, vale, te creo- dijo la japonesa guiñándole un ojo a su amiga –Nos vemos mañana entonces. Buenas noches, Aelita.

-Buenas noches

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yumi suspiró, se giró hacia la pared y cerró los ojos, estaba agotada.

_En el sector del desierto las cosas no iban nada bien. Odd, Ulrich y Yumi estaban rodeados por cangrejos y cada vez que mataban a uno aparecían dos más._

_-Yo me encargo de ellos- dijo Odd –Vosotros guiar a Aelita hacia la torre._

_-Chicos –dijo la voz de Jeremie –No caigáis al mar virtual, el programa de materialización no funciona, os quedaréis en Lyoko para siempre._

_Todos asintieron al escuchar al genio. Ulrich y Yumi corrieron hacia Aelita, que estaba rodeada de cucarachas. Cuando llegaron junto a la princesa de Lyoko empezaron a destruir a los pequeños monstruos de X.A.N.A. Aún no habían acabado con todos cuando vieron una nube de humo negro planeando hacia ellos._

_-Oh no, William –dijo Ulrich con preocupación._

_Una figura de pelo negro y con el símbolo de X.A.N.A marcado en el pecho apareció ante ellos con una gran espada al hombro. Soltó una carcajada perversa mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los jóvenes héroes. _

_-Yo me encargo del guaperas- dijo Ulrich sacando ambas katanas- Yumi, acompaña a Aelita tu hasta la torre._

_La japonesa lo sujetó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo._

_-Ulrich, lleva cuidado- dijo ella con mirada suplicante._

_El alemán suspiró._

_-No te preocupes, cuídate, Yumi. ¡Supersprint!_

_El alemán comenzó una dura batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con William, mientras Yumi acababa con las cucarachas y Aelita se dirigía a la torre. La batalla contra William se complicaba, el moreno estaba en plena forma, Ulrich estaba perdiendo muchos puntos. El castaño consiguió tumbar a William y levantó sus katanas listo para atravesarlo con ellas. Pero William con un rápido movimiento se levantó y golpeó a Ulrich con el pie en el pecho. El alemán se tambaleó y cayó al vacío, al mar digital._

_-¡NO!- exclamó Yumi desesperada._

Se incorporó en la cama gritando y sudando. Todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño. Cogió el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita de noche y la bebió toda de un trago. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con Lyoko, estaba segura de que fue a causa de esa conversación mantenida con sus amigos durante la cena. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al aseo para lavarse la cara, desde luego no podría dormir en toda la noche.

Tras lavarse la cara salió del aseo. Anduvo hacia su cuarto y se detuvo ante la puerta con la mano puesta en el pomo. No le apetecía volver a dormirse, no podría dormir sola, no después de ese sueño.

Siguió andando por los pasillos de Kadic, hasta llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Odd y Ulrich. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No lo sabía, solo sabía que se moría de ganas de entrar, de ver a Ulrich y de acurrucarse entre sus fuertes brazos. Armándose de valor levantó la mano y golpeó tres veces la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo una voz adormilada desde dentro

Yumi abrió con cuidado la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Ya ha acabado la cita?- preguntó Ulrich sin abrir los ojos.

-No vengo precisamente de una cita- contestó la japonesa sonriendo.

El alemán abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente en la cama.

-¡Yumi! Pensé que eras Odd.

-¿Ya está por ahí perdido con uno de sus ligues?

Ulrich asintió bostezando. La japonesa lo miró con ternura.

-¿Qué hacer aquí?- preguntó Ulrich extrañado.

-Es que… no podía dormir…- dijo Yumi con la cabeza agachada -¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?

Ulrich abrió los ojos totalmente en shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? Yumi quería dormir con él, era increíble. La japonesa rompió el silencio.

-Es igual, me voy, no debería haber venido-

Yumi se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Había sido una idiota presentándose allí y pidiéndole eso a Ulrich, después todo solo eran amigos.

-¡Espera Yumi!- exclamó Ulrich extendiendo el brazo hacia ella –Claro que puedes, es que no me esperaba que vinieras a eso.

Ulrich apartó las sábanas dejándole a Yumi un hueco. Ella sin tardar se tumbó y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras Ulrich la arropaba con las sábanas y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Le extrañó esa desesperación con la que Yumi le agarraba la camiseta del pijama con la mano. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba.

-Yumi, no estás aquí solo porque no pudieras dormir, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a la japonesa. Esta escondió su cara en el pecho del chico -Algo no te deja dormir.

-Es solo que… yo no lo haría- admitió ella.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Ulrich mirando a Yumi fijamente.

-Encender de nuevo el superordenador.

-¿Y eso a que viene ahora?

La japonesa suspiró.

-Ulrich, he tenido una pesadilla sobre Lyoko…- dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia él- En ella caías al mar digital y Jeremie no te podía recuperar… No, no encendería el superordenador de nuevo, eso significaría volver a correr el riesgo de perderte.

El chico la acercó más hacia su pecho. Recordó el día en el que Yumi se quedó atrapada en el mar digital con el NavSkid, ese miedo que sintió al pensar que podrían no recuperarla, ese miedo de perderla…

-Por suerte para los dos X.A.N.A ya no está- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por suerte para los dos?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-No eres la única que pasó miedo esos dos años en los que estuvimos luchando contra X.A.N.A- dijo el chico depositando un beso en la cabeza de la japonesa –Yo también temí perderte, Yumi.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Entonces Yumi bostezó.

-Deberías descansar- le aconsejó Ulrich.

-No quiero volver a dormirme, no quiero, temo volver a soñar- dijo ella con los ojos medio cerrados.

Entonces Ulrich empezó a acariciarle el brazo para relajarla, y lo consiguió, las caricias de Ulrich siempre lograban calmarla, él era la única persona en el mundo capaz de calmarla.

-Duerme, Yumi, yo cuido de ti.

-Te quiero, Ulrich- dijo ella medio dormida.

-Y yo- dijo el rozándole la mejilla con sus dedos.

Y con esta última caricia ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**La expresión "caer en los brazos de Morfeo'' aparece también en la última frase de mi fic "Después de la Tormenta'', un fic sobre Harry Potter. Es una expresión que realmente me encanta, y seguramente la use más de una vez :)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por sacar tiempo para leer las locuras que emergen de mi mente :)**

**CodeYumyUlrich: **Me asombra como consigues sacarme una sonrisa cada vez que leo alguno de tus review, sin duda eres genial. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, se merecen un gran castigo. En "Caricia'' puedes ver que Aelita también dice que se merecen acabar ambos en el fondo del mar, reconozco que cuando escribí esta parte me acordé de ti y de tus ansias por castigarlos hasta que admitan sus sentimientos xD. La escena de la ducha es segunda escena Lemon que escribo en mi vida, la primera fue en un relato para un concurso de literatura del instituto, cuando estaba en 2º de Bachiller, hace ya 2 años. Quedé segunda! :D Muchos besos de cereza también para ti, y gracias por estar ahí :3

**Princesa de la Oscuridad: **Gracias por leer y por molestarte en comentar, me alegro de verdad de que te gusten :D Un beso!

**HeiMao.3: **Gracias por comentar y leer! Espero que te unas al reto, yo tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace unos 3 meses, pero estaba liada con la universidad y los exámenes finales, así que ahora en verano puedo dejar que toda mi inspiración e imaginación surja de mi mente ^^ Leí tu fic "Te protegeré'', me pareció muy original y ante todo tierno, no podía evitar que se me cayera la baba con Ulrich, es que es superior a mis fuerzas ese hombre :D Nos leemos! Un beso ^^

**Holaminombreesdrama: **Se me olvidó aclarar en el capítulo anterior que usé esa canción en honor a tu fic, sabes que me encanta tu historia y gracias a ti descubrí a Nickelback. Ahora escucho muchas de sus canciones, pero mi favorita sigue siendo Trying Not To Love You, y cuando la escucho no puedo evitar recordar a Ulrich y a Yumi, sin duda sería el tipo de música que escucharía Ulrich :) Gracias por leer y por comentar. Entiendo que a veces sea difícil actualizar pronto, así que yo te envío todo el ánimo del mundo para que no actualices muy tarde, pero sin presionar :P Un besazo!


	4. VII Bomba

**Nueva palabra. Esta vez toca "Bomba'', es un capítulo algo amargo, pero prometo que el siguiente será feliz :D**

**Notas y respuestas a los reviews al final del capítulo.**

**¡Vamos!**

**VII. Bomba **

Ese día Yumi volvió a casa más pronto. Iba cargada de bolsas llenas de alimentos que acababa de comprar del supermercado más cercano para la cena especial de esa noche.

Cuando entró a su apartamento cerró la puerta tras de sí con la cadera y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Esa noche era especial, sin duda la más especial de todo el año. Esa noche hacía un año que ella y Ulrich contrajeron matrimonio en aquella pequeña playa. Yumi sonrió al recordarlo y comenzó a cocinar animada, debía darse prisa, si Ulrich volvía antes de tiempo le fastidiaría la sorpresa.

Al terminar con la cena, guardó todo en la nevera y fue hacia su cuarto a prepararse. Justo antes de entrar a la ducha le sonó el móvil. Era un mensaje.

"_Hola preciosa, me ha surgido un problemilla de última hora en el trabajo. No llegaré a casa hasta las ocho, así que por suerte estaré presente en nuestra cena especial. Me muero de ganas por saber qué has cocinado, yo también llevaré una sorpresita… Quiero que sea ya de noche. Te quiero. Ulrich.''_

La japonesa suspiró pesadamente. Miró el reloj de su cuarto, las 17:00 de la tarde, y rápidamente se dispuso a contestar.

"_Como a las 21:00 no estés aquí juro que le daré tal paliza a tu jefe que no podrá andar en un mes. ¡Ah! Olvidaba que tú eres el dueño de la empresa, eso te convierte en el jefe. Yo que tu procuraría estar aquí a tiempo. La cena te va a encantar, en serio. ¡Qué ganas! Te quiero. Yumi.''_

Tras enviar el mensaje dejó el móvil sobre la cama y se metió en la ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba empezó a pensar la ropa que escogería para esa noche. ¿Vestido o pantalón? ¿Tacones o zapatos planos? Ella nunca había sido una experta en moda y desde luego nunca fue una de las típicas chicas presumidas que se preocupan por su aspecto. Pero cuando se trataba de Ulrich todo era distinto. Ella sabía que Ulrich adoraba su estilo, que la quería por ser diferente a todas, que la veía guapa siempre. Si se presentara en la cena con el pelo lleno de barro, la ropa rota y unas inmensas ojeras él la seguiría viendo preciosa.Desde luego la objetividad no era una de las virtudes de su marido.

Salió de la ducha y se ungió el cuerpo con la crema de frutas rojas que su hermano le trajo de Japón la última vez que estuvo allí. Era su crema favorita. Después de esto entró a su habitación, abrió el armario de par en par y empezó a buscar el atuendo perfecto para esa noche. Tras descartar muchas prendas finalmente se decidió. Un vestido negro ceñido de palabra de honor bastante corto y rematado con un lazo a la altura de la cintura. Como calzado eligió unas sencillas sandalias también negras que se ataban a la pantorrilla.

Una vez vestida se dirigió al aseo, donde se delineó los ojos con una fina raya negra y se puso brillo en los labios. Yumi odiaba el maquillaje en exceso y normalmente a penas se maquillaba.

Caminó hacia el comedor para comenzar a poner la mesa. Colocó el mantel rojo que compraron en su último viaje. Encendió dos velas también rojas y las puso en el centro de la mesa. Colocó dos platos con cada cubierto a cada lado y dos copas a juego con el resto de la vajilla. Decidió no sacar la comida aún de la nevera, no hasta que el no estuviera ya aquí, pero si sacó una botella de vino. La mesa ya estaba lista.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, las 18:30. Ya quedaba menos para a llegada de Ulrich. Caminó hasta el equipo de música y lo encendió, llenando el silencio del pequeño comedor con su música favorita. Se tumbó en el sofá y siguió leyendo el libro que acababa de empezar hacía apenas dos días. Así mataría el tiempo hasta la llegada de Ulrich.

Después de unos minutos leyendo escuchó el tono del móvil. Cerró el libro colocando el dedo en la página por la que se había quedado y estiró el brazo para coger el móvil que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada, jefe ocupado?- dijo Yumi nada más descolgar.

-Quería saber si seguías esperándome o si ya habías buscado otro plan para esta noche.-dijo Ulrich bromeando al otro lado del teléfono.

Yumi rió.

-La verdad es que he recibido bastantes ofertas, pero no me han interesado, creo que me quedo con nuestra cena.- dijo ella divertida.

-Me siento afortunado- afirmó el- No todo el mundo tiene a una preciosa y exótica esposa que le espere en casa la noche más especial del año.

-Tengo ganas de verte- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y yo, Yumi- dijo el sinceramente- Te juro que esta noche va a ser inolvidable.

-Más te vale.

-Te quiero, pequeña- dijo el

-Y yo, nos vemos en un rato.

Colgó el teléfono y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa. Se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá volviéndose a sumergir en el libro.

Ulrich miró la hora en el reloj de mesa de su despacho. Solo quedaba media hora para las ocho de la tarde, y si no quería llegar tarde a la cena con Yumi y recibir una paliza por parte de su mujer debía darse prisa y prepararse. Rápidamente se acercó al despacho de su amigo desde el Kadic y compañero Odd Della Robbia.

-Odd- dijo Ulrich entrando a al despacho precipitadamente.

-Mira a ver si tiras la puerta abajo con esa forma de entrar.- dijo Odd con un fingido enfado.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme ya, Yumi…

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Odd interrumpiendo a su amigo- La chica de tus sueños, tu preciosa esposa, está esperándote.

Ulrich esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió totalmente sonrojado.

-Vete, entonces- dijo Odd sonriendo- Yo cierro hoy.

-Gracias, en serio.

Y tras decir esto último marchó a su despacho a recoger sus cosas antes de volver. Se dirigió a la pequeña nevera que tenían en la oficina y sacó lo que sería el postre de esa noche: Fresas con nata y una botella de champán. Tras coger todo lo necesario se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para comprobar si estaba allí guardado el regalo de Yumi. Con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta principal, todo iba de maravilla.

Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta del edificio en el que trabajaba, Ulrich escuchó un fuerte ruido y una gran luz cegadora hizo que perdiera la vista durante unos segundos. Lo último que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento fue un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en la zona abdominal, y un último pensamiento cruzó su mente: _Yumi._

Yumi se sobresaltó al escuchar de nuevo el tono de su teléfono. No podía ser de nuevo Ulrich, así que bastante curiosa cogió el pequeño aparato y miró la pantalla.

-¿Odd?- preguntó al descolgar bastante extrañada.

-Yumi, ¿estás en casa?- dijo el chico atropelladamente y con un tono que a Yumi no le gustó nada.

-Sí, esperando a Ulrich, ¿por?- dijo la japonesa, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Hubo un silencio. Yumi escuchaba la agitada respiración de Odd al otro lado del teléfono y le pareció escuchar también sirenas de ambulancias o bomberos, no estaba segura.

-Odd, ¿qué es ese escándalo? ¿Estás en la oficina? ¿Y Ulrich?- preguntó Yumi intentando mantener la calma.

-Yumi, no te asustes ¿vale?

-Joder, Odd, así no me ayudas- dijo ella nerviosa levantándose del sofá.

-Acaba de explotar el edificio de al lado de la oficina y la explosión ha llegado hasta aquí. Yumi…

-Odd… ¿y Ulrich?- dijo ella con lágrimas de desesperación brotando de sus ojos.

-Ulrich está herido, pero…

La japonesa colgó sin escuchar el final de la frase. Cogió una chaqueta y salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo.

Llegó a la calle donde se encontraba el edificio 10 minutos después de coger el taxi. Bajó corriendo del vehículo y pudo contemplar de cerca la gran nube de humo que se elevaba hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche, iluminado tenuemente por las llamas que cubrían el edificio vecino de Industrias Stern. Varios policías, bomberos y ambulancias rodeaban la zona. Odd estaba allí de pie, con una expresión sombría y con los ojos rojos, esperándola.

-¡ODD!- exclamó la japonesa corriendo hacia él.

-Yumi- dijo él en un pequeño susurro.

La chica se abrazó al rubio al llegar a su altura. El la estrechó fuertemente notando como su hombro se humedecía con las lágrimas de Yumi.

-¿Dónde está Ulrich?- preguntó separándose de él.

-Yumi, Ulrich está gravemente herido, le han atendido los médicos pero no se atreven a moverlo del suelo. Está consciente, cerca de la entrada de Industrias Stern, no para de preguntar por ti.

Ella iba a comenzar el camino hacia Ulrich cuando la mano de Odd enredándose en su muñeca la detuvo.

-Yumi, los médicos no creen que…

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó ella tapándose los oídos- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, Odd.

El rubio le soltó la muñeca y la contempló mientras esta se alejaba. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla del chico.

Yumi vio a Ulrich al fin, tumbado boca arriba en el suelo con las manos a ambas partes de su cuerpo. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡Yumi!- exclamó el castaño al verla.

Ulrich sintió como el aroma de Yumi lo envolvía y se sintió feliz de tenerla allí con él, a pesar de las circunstancias, porque cuando Yumi estaba cerca nada importaba.

-Hola, mi amor- dijo ella dulcemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Varios cristales estaban incrustados en el pecho del chico y uno de gran tamaño en su estómago. Ella comenzó a acariciarle la cara mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

-No- dijo Ulrich débilmente- por favor Yumi, no llores.

-No me pidas eso- dijo ella entre sollozos.

El levantó la mano haciendo un gran esfuerzo y colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella. Ulrich sabía que no iba a salir de esa, que todo había terminado, pero desde luego no quería ver a Yumi así, no quería que la imagen de su mujer deshecha en lágrimas fuera su última visión.

-Estás preciosa- dijo intentando calmarla y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que vamos a cenar esta noche?- preguntó él.

-Teriyaki de carne y Gyoza, tus platos japoneses favoritos- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Qué bueno!

-Sí, aunque seguro que no están como los de mi madre- dijo ella.

-No, seguro que están mejor-

Ella esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Ulrich sonrió satisfecho, había conseguido hacerla sonreír.

-¿Y tu sorpresa qué es?- preguntó ella notando como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

-Te la diré si prometes no llorar…- dijo el notando fuertes dolores en el torso.

Ella asintió y cogió la mano de su marido apretándola fuertemente.

-Fresas con nata y no podía faltar una botella de champán en una noche como hoy- dijo él.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. Entonces hubo un largo pero agradable silencio entre los dos. Los silencios entre ellos nunca eran incómodos, ni siquiera en un momento como aquél. Ulrich notó su camisa más húmeda que antes, la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas se extendía cada vez más por su camisa. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

-Yumi, mete la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saca lo que hay dentro.- dijo él con una mueca de dolor.

Ella obedeció a Ulrich. Sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul de dentro del bolsillo. Miró fijamente a Ulrich.

-¿Y esto?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Ábrelo.

Yumi abrió la cajita. Dentro había una cadena plateada de la que colgaba una pequeña piedra azulada. Yumi sonrió y sintió como nuevas lágrimas volvían a surcar su rostro.

-Feliz aniversario, Yumi- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ulrich, es precioso.

La japonesa se lo colocó en el cuello ante la atenta mirada de Ulrich. Se echó hacia adelante hasta unir sus labios con los del chico, dándole un tierno y corto beso. Ella volvió a coger una de las manos del chico y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle la cara lentamente. Ulrich comenzó a notar de nuevo molestias en el torso. Sabía que ya quedaba poco, pero no tenía miedo por él, no tenía miedo a la muerte. Temía abandonarla a ella, dejarla hundida, que ella perdiera las ganas de seguir adelante, ese era su mayor miedo. Era consciente de que no podía hacer nada por salvarse, por continuar al lado de Yumi, pero sí que había una última cosa que podía hacer.

-Yumi- dijo el seriamente- Quiero que me prometas algo.

Yumi asintió lentamente.

-Tienes que prometerme que vas a seguir viviendo, que vas a rehacer tu vida.

-No Ulrich, no digas eso, vas a salvarte, vas a salir de esta- dijo ella apoyando su frente en la del chico, al borde del llanto.

-Sssshh, por favor, no llores, por favor- suplicó él.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Pero tienes que ser fuerte Yumi, siempre lo has sido y lo vas a seguir siendo.

-Ulrich, no puedo con esto, no puedo continuar sin ti, no me dejes, por favor- dijo ella sollozando.

-No te abandonaré, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, siempre, aunque tú no me veas- dijo el débilmente- Ahora prométemelo, prométeme que vas a seguir adelante.

-Te lo juro, Ulrich, lo haré, por ti.

El sonrió. Lo había conseguido, ya no le quedaba nada por hacer.

-Te amo, Yumi- dijo el sonrojándose débilmente.

La japonesa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al percibir el leve sonrojo.

-Y yo, Ulrich, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Y tras esto volvió a besar a Ulrich. Fue un beso profundo, lleno de palabras que ya no se podrían decir, lleno de sueños que jamás se realizarían, pero sobre todo lleno de amor. Se separó de Ulrich lentamente y contempló como los ojos del chico iban cerrándose poco a poco hasta apagarse para siempre. Ella soltó un grito en ese momento.

Al oír el grito de la japonesa Odd se acercó a ella. La vio abrazada al cuerpo de Ulrich, con el vestido negro lleno de manchas oscuras de sangre del chico y balanceándose adelante y atrás lentamente, mientras sollozaba fuertemente. Tras unos minutos Odd se acercó más a ella y lentamente consiguió separarla del cuerpo de Ulrich, que fue entonces levantado por los médicos.

Odd le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la llevó hasta su coche, sabía que la chica necesitaba descansar. La sentó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta. El rubio se colocó en el asiento del piloto y se disponía a arrancar el coche cuando la voz de Yumi rompió el silencio.

-Odd- lo llamó ella.

El chico la miró. Tenía los hinchados y rojos ojos fijos en la nada y la mano derecha envolvía el colgante que decoraba su cuello.

-Dime, Yumi.

-No quiero ir a casa, quiero ir a donde lo lleven, no quiero que esté solo- dijo ella decidida.

-Yumi, tienes que descansar, lo necesitas. He llamado a Jeremie y Aelita, ella ha dicho que iría a quedarse contigo, y Jeremie y yo hemos acordado encargarnos de todo lo relacionado con Ulrich durante esta noche.

Tras un breve silencio Yumi habló.

-Está bien- dijo ella débilmente- Pero no me lleves a mi apartamento, no puedo entrar ahí. Llama a Aelita, dile que se quede en su casa y llévame allí con ella, por favor.

El rubio asintió y con un brazo atrajo a Yumi hacia sí. Ella agarró fuertemente la camisa del chico y rompió a llorar en su hombro, necesitaba desahogarse, soltar todo ese dolor que le inundaba el corazón, y su amigo lo sabía. Este depositó un beso en la cabeza de la chica, iba a hacer por ella todo lo que hiciera falta, y no solo porque Ulrich se lo hubiera pedido después de la explosión, sino también porque era una de sus mejores amigas, junto a Aelita, y no iba a dejar que se hundiera.

Yumi no sabía que sería de su vida ahora, solo sabía que haría caso a Ulrich, iba a vivir, iba a seguir adelante, pero siempre recordándolo, porque él sería el que le ayudaría a continuar su vida, el siempre había sido el motor de su existencia y lo seguiría siendo hasta el último día de su vida.

**Y hasta aquí la nueva palabra. No me matéis por hacerle esto a la pareja, la palabra lo requería. Me quedé atascada en este capítulo durante dos días, soy una persona bastante feliz y me cuesta mucho escribir estas cosas tan trágicas T_T Pero bueno, espero no decepcionaros :) Espero vuestros reviews, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima palabra. :D**

**NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO**

**-Teriyaki**** - **carne, pescado, pollo o vegetales a la plancha, a la parrilla o fritos en sartén glaseado con salsa de soja endulzada.

**-Gyoza **- raviolis chinos, rellenos normalmente de cerdo y verduras.

**HeiMao.3: **¿De verdad se te han escapado lágrimas? Jajajaja la palabra "Caricia'' daba para muchas ideas, pero no hay nada mejor que una caricia que logre relajarte antes de dormir, ¿verdad? Es algo muy tierno :D Gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar, ¡muchísimas gracias!

**CodeYumyUlrich: **¡Qué grande eres, joder! :D Yo también echo en falta a Hiroki, CLE me encanta, pero tiene cosas que dejan mucho que desear, una de ellas es la desaparición de Hiroki, otra es Odd, personalmente es igual que nuestro Odd, pero físicamente… yo hubiera cogido a alguien más mayor y por último diré que Ulrich es muy genial, pero me falta esa ola de misterio que rodea a Ulrich en CL, creo que la personalidad de Ulrich en CLE debería mejorarse. Pero por lo demás mola bastante :D

Los momentos Aelita Yumi son muy geniales, a mi me encantan :D Cada vez que me dices que los personajes están en su carácter me da más miedo escribir otro nuevo capítulo y salirme sin querer de sus personalidades, ya te digo que son personajes muy desarrollados personalmente, y me encanta mantener sus personalidades. Jerlita tiene mucho peligro, que serán unos genios y todo eso, pero a veces yo también pienso mal cuando escribo sobre sus escapadas nocturnas.

Te voy a sacar de la duda, sí, después de declararse seguirán como si nada xD Ya los conocemos, no hace falta que lo escriba para imaginarlo. Si vas a añadir un alimento más cada vez que hable de comida en mis caps de este vas a sacar bastantes… jajajaja

Gracias por tus comentarios, por tu tiempo y por seguir leyendo estas locuras que escribo :D ¡Un beso enorme!

**Coderiel: **jajajaja esa situación es bastante graciosa, imagínate lo colorados que estarían en ese momento, siempre les tienen que interrumpir, es por ley. Menos mal que era Aelita, si llega a ser Odd todos sabemos que hubiera empezado a fastidiarlos y hubiera hecho que se pusieran aún más rojos, nuestro rubio es así. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar siempre que puedes :D ¡Nos leemos! Un besazo ^^


	5. IV Secreto

**¡Nueva palabra! Esta vez traigo un relato menos trágico :)**

**Las respuestas a los comentarios como siempre al final.**

**¡Vamos a ello!**

**IV. Secreto**

Ulrich se encontraba delante de la puerta del apartamento que su padre tenía en Francia, cerca del Kadic. El señor Stern acababa de llegar a la ciudad y quería hablar con él. El chico sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser el tema en torno al cual giraría su conversación. Así que allí estaba el, con una mirada despreocupada y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, listo para tocar el timbre de aquella casa.

La puerta se abrió y una figura alta, con el pelo castaño y el ceño fruncido apareció al otro lado. Ulrich le tendió la mano y su padre se la estrechó. Sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra Ulrich entró en la casa y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre.

Al entrar se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro que tenía su padre en un rincón. El señor Stern se sentó en su silla al otro lado del escritorio y empezó a firmar unos documentos. Tras un largo e incómodo silencio, el señor Stern tomó la palabra.

-¿No tienes nada que contarme?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

-No- respondió Ulrich tajantemente.

Walter Stern esbozó una irónica sonrisa y dejó a un lado el bolígrafo negro que tenía en la mano.

-Pues tu director, el señor Delmas, opina lo contrario- dijo Walter levantándose de su asiento y colocándose delante de su hijo.

-Si te refieres a mis notas, te prometo que voy a mejorar este último trimestre- dijo Ulrich intentando no alargar la conversación.

-¿Quieres que hagamos un recuento de cuantas veces me has dicho eso?- preguntó el señor Stern serio.- Ulrich, tenemos esta conversación todos los años, te repito por enésima vez que me cuesta bastante dinero tenerte aquí en este colegio y tú en cambio no haces nada por mí, no haces que me sienta orgulloso de mi propio hijo.

-Yo he hecho todo lo que he podido para que te sientas orgulloso de mi, siempre he sido el mejor en fútbol, se me dan bien las artes marciales y aunque saque notas bajas apruebo las asignatura. ¿Qué más quieres de mi?- dijo el comenzando a alzar el tono de voz.

-Quiero un poco más de esfuerzo por tu parte, quiero que saques sobresalientes, porque te repito que me cuestas una fortuna…

-El dinero, siempre el dinero, ¿acaso es lo único que te importa?- dijo Ulrich interrumpiéndolo.

-No es lo único que me importa, pero exijo que me devuelvas el favor.- dijo el señor Stern cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, ahora entiendo todo, piensas que pagándome los estudios me haces un favor, ¿no? Pues quiero que sepas que por mi puedes gastarte ese dinero en cosas que te interesen más que yo, que son bastantes- dijo Ulrich cabreado- Puedo apañármelas yo solo como he hecho siempre, no te necesito.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El señor Stern se inclinó hacia Ulrich, colocando las manos en ambos posa brazos del sillón como modo de apoyo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro reflejaba ira.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ A TU PADRE?

-¿LLAMAS PADRE A LA PERSONA QUE ME HA IGNORADO TODA LA VIDA, QUE SOLO ME LLAMA POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y QUE HA PODIDO ESTAR UN AÑO ENTERO SIN HABLAR CON SU HIJO? –gritó Ulrich levantándose del sillón y poniéndose en frente de él.

-UN PADRE DEBE SER A VECES DISTANTE.

-NO, UN PADRE DEBE SER ALGUIEN QUE DE VERDAD SE PREOCUPA POR SU HIJO, QUE LO APOYA, NO UNA PERSONA QUE QUIERA MANEJARLO A SU ANTOJO. ESO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑO, UN GESTO DE APROBACIÓN POR TU PARTE, UNA SONRISA, UN "MUY BIEN HECHO, ULRICH'', PERO NO, ESO ES DEMASIADO PEDIR.

El señor Stern estampó la mano en la cara de su hijo. Ulrich se llevó la mano a la mejilla la cual tenía roja por la bofetada, y miró a su padre fijamente a los ojos. Este respiraba agitadamente, sabía que no debía haber pegado a su hijo, debería haberse controlado, pero simplemente no pudo. Ulrich deducía que su padre no se iba a disculpar, así que dio media vuelta y tras dedicarle a su padre una última mirada desafiante salió del despacho, dando un fuerte portazo y lo mismo hizo tras salir por la puerta de la casa.

Caminó calle abajo con grandes zancadas, realmente furioso, solo una palabra pasaba por su mente, más bien un nombre.

"_Nos vemos donde siempre dentro de media hora, tengo algo importante que decirte. Te quiero. Ulrich''._

Ya era la tercera vez que leía ese mensaje. Yumi estaba sentada en la mesa con sus padres, dándole vueltas a los fideos que tenía en frente dentro de un cuenco. Las palabras escritas de Ulrich habían conseguido quitarle el apetito. ¿Qué era eso tan importante? Sabía que no sería nada malo, pero eso no la tranquilizaba.

-¿No cenas, cariño?- dijo su madre mirándola con preocupación.

Ella alzó la vista de la pantalla del móvil.

-No tengo mucha hambre, mamá.- dijo levantándose de la mesa y dándole el cuenco lleno de comida a su hermano.

Hiroki soltó un grito de alegría. El ramen era su comida favorita y cuando su hermana no tenía hambre era el quien se encargaba de que esa comida no fuera a la basura. Yumi sonrió ante la reacción de su hermano.

-Voy a ir a dar una vuelta- dijo Yumi a sus padres mientras cogía una chaqueta de la percha que había al lado de la puerta.

-¿A estas horas? Es un poco tarde para ir sola por ahí.- dijo su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilo papá, te juro que a las 23:00 estoy aquí, además no voy sola…

-Se va con Ulrich, no os preocupéis- añadió Hiroki con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¡Hiroki!- dijo Yumi furiosa y totalmente sonrojada.

Que Ulrich fuera su novio desde hacía ya 6 meses no hacía menos vergonzosos los comentarios de su hermano sobre Ulrich y ella delante de sus padres. La madre de Yumi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras que su padre no parecía muy satisfecho con este descubrimiento.

-Ve, cariño, te esperaremos despiertos- dijo la señora Ishiyama con una tierna voz.

Yumi sonrió y besó las mejillas de sus padres antes de salir corriendo de su casa rumbo a la fábrica. Cuando llegó al viejo edificio subió al ascensor y se dirigió a la sala de los escáneres. Ese era el sitio donde Yumi y Ulrich se veían siempre que querían estar completamente solos, ese fue el primer lugar en el que se besaron, el primer lugar en el que se entregó totalmente a él unos meses atrás. Era su lugar secreto.

Cuando llegó al lugar Ulrich estaba allí esperándola, de espaldas al ascensor, con la vista clavada en uno de los escáneres. Al escuchar el sonido de las puertas del ascensor se giró y vio a Yumi avanzando lentamente hacia él. Ulrich se dirigió con paso ligero hacia ella y al llegar a su altura la empezó a besar. Yumi perdió el equilibrio y hubiera caído si no hubiera sido por los fuertes brazos de Ulrich que la sujetaban por la cintura. Ella fue retrocediendo sin perder el contacto con el cuerpo de Ulrich y sin separarse de sus labios hasta chocar con la pared. El apoyó sus manos en la pared, colocándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Yumi, dejándola sin escapatoria. Lentamente se separó de los labios de la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Ulrich, ¿qué…-

El chico la volvió a besar interrumpiéndola. Ella se dejó hacer. Las manos del chico comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la japonesa. Rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones del abrigo de Yumi y se lo quitó dejándolo reposar en el suelo. Ella sabía que lo que le tenía que contar era grave, Ulrich era bastante tímido y pocas veces tenía arrebatos como aquel. El castaño volvió a separarse de ella y apoyó su frente contra la de la japonesa. Tras un largo suspiro contestó a la pregunta que no había dejado que Yumi formulara.

-Mi padre está aquí, en Francia.

Yumi palideció. ¿El señor Stern en Francia?

-¿Y eso?- dijo ella rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y acariciándole el revuelto cabello.

-Ha venido para controlarme, dice que al ser mi último año de clase tengo que estar concentrado en mis estudios, cree que algo me está distrayendo.

-Aún no le has dicho lo nuestro, ¿verdad?- dijo ella dulcemente.

Ulrich bajó la mirada aún con su frente contra la de Yumi.

-Si se lo digo empezará a decir que tu eres la que me está distrayendo, cosa que no es verdad, e intentará separarnos- dijo el con seriedad.

-No creo que haga eso, es tu vida y no puede intervenir en ella así sin más- dijo ella besándole la mejilla al castaño. Este gesto hizo que el se ruborizara.

-Tú no sabes cómo es el, siempre se ha metido en mi vida para lo que le interesa, para controlarme con las notas como ahora o para que haga lo que él quiere, pero nunca se ha preocupado por su papel de padre.

Ulrich cerró los ojos apretando los párpados fuertemente y continuó hablando.

-Está viviendo en un apartamento cerca del Kadic, y se quedará aquí todo lo que queda de curso. Yumi, no sé cuantas veces podremos vernos, me va a obligar a estar la mayoría del tiempo encerrado, estudiando.- dijo el con una expresión triste.

Ulrich se separó de Yumi, dándole la espalda, fijando la vista de nuevo en los escáneres. Sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos en los que eran guerreros de Lyoko, en los que una simple vuelta al pasado hacía que tuviera un día más para estudiar o para pasar con Yumi, aunque en esa época solo eran amigos.

-Qué fácil era todo antes- dijo Ulrich- Al menos mi padre no me molestaba tanto y creo que entonces tenía más valor para enfrentarme a él.

Yumi se quedó pensativa, sabía que era importante que Ulrich dedicara tiempo a sus estudios, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar de verlo durante tanto tiempo por el capricho de una persona, aunque esa persona fuera el padre de Ulrich. Había visto pocas veces al señor Stern, pero se podía ver a simple vista que era una persona fría, egoísta y estricta. No hacía falta conocerlo muy a fondo para percatarse de cómo era. Entonces una idea llegó a la mente de Yumi y con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a Ulrich rodeándolo por la cintura y apoyando su mejilla en la espalda del castaño.

-¿Y si… te ayudo con las asignaturas que más te cuestan?- preguntó.

-¿Tú… harías eso por mi?- dijo el girándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y le cogió de las manos.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, así podemos seguir viéndonos aunque sea para estudiar, podemos hacerlo aquí, en la sala de…

Los labios de Ulrich sobre los suyos la interrumpieron. Ella echó los brazos a su cuello y se acercó más a él. Ulrich tenía una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica y otra en su cintura. Podría besarla eternamente, lo sabía. Yumi era la única capaz de calmarlo cuando estaba enfadado, triste o celoso, era la única que con su naturalidad y su forma de ser podía hacerle sentir bien. Por eso la había hecho acudir allí esa noche, justo después de la acalorada discusión con su padre, necesitaba a Yumi como un calmante, como un remedio para el dolor.

Ulrich se separó de ella por falta de aire. La luz de los escáneres iluminaba la cara de Ulrich y entonces Yumi se percató de la pequeña marca roja que había en la mejilla del chico, la marca que su padre le había hecho con su propia mano, una marca ya difuminada.

-¿Qué es esto Ulrich?- dijo ella rozándole la mejilla.

Ulrich hizo una mueca de dolor y lentamente retiró la mano de Yumi de su cara.

-¿Te ha… pegado?- preguntó ella temblando de rabia.- Ulrich, ¿tu padre te ha pegado?

El suspiró.

-Discutimos hace un rato y perdió el control.

-Esa no es razón para…

-Ssshhh, ya está, no te preocupes- dijo Ulrich acariciándole el cabello a Yumi.- Pienso mejorar mis notas con tus clases y entonces entraré a la universidad, la cual pienso pagarme yo aunque tenga que trabajar para ello a tiempo parcial. No voy a depender de él ni de su dinero, nunca más.

Yumi sonrió, estaba muy orgullosa de Ulrich, sin duda una infancia con esa figura paterna no tuvo que ser nada fácil.

-Entonces por el momento no vas a mencionar nuestra relación delante de él, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella.

-No, será nuestro pequeño secreto. Quizás cuando acabe el curso se lo diga, entonces ya no podrá decirme nada.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre te apoyaré, Ulrich.- dijo ella hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo sé, preciosa, tú no eres como mi padre, tú no eres como nadie, eres distinta a todo el mundo- dijo el apretando el abrazo- Te quiero, Yumi.

Ella sonrió y poniéndose de puntillas depositó un pequeño beso en la nariz del chico.

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí a las cinco de la tarde para empezar a estudiar?- preguntó ella manteniendo aún el abrazo.

-Me parece perfecto.

Terminada la conversación Ulrich la acompañó hasta su casa y se quedó allí hasta que ella entró. Sin duda había tenido mucha suerte de conocerla. No sabía a quién tenía que agradecerle el poner a Yumi en su camino, si al destino, a una fuerza superior que intervenía en el mundo o a la propia Yumi, pero desde luego no viviría lo suficiente para agradecerlo. Ella le daba todo lo que nunca había tenido, amor, cariño y apoyo, entre otras cosas, y eso era más que todo. Con este último pensamiento regresó a Kadic, perdiéndose en la noche.

**¡Y esto es todo! Siento la tardanza, esta semana he estado de niñera con mi primo pequeño y eso agota a cualquiera! Jajaja **

**No estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este shot, primero no iba a poner la discusión de Ulrich y su padre, ¡pero no pude resistirme! Y segundo, la última frase no me convence mucho, lo he pasado mal porque no sabía cómo acabarlo! xD Pero bueno, espero que el siguiente me cueste menos! ^^ **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente palabra :D**

**HeiMao.3: **No te culpo por las lágrimas, la verdad es que es bastante trágico! Jajajaja No se ni cómo pude escribirlo, nunca escribo cosas tan tan tan trágicas, y reconozco que cuando lo terminé pensé que no le había puesto el dramatismo necesario, pero por tu vuestros comentarios creo que no lo hice tan mal :D

¡Me hizo mucha ilusión encontrarte en twitter! Y gracias por lo de que escribo bien, pero en realidad sois vosotros con vuestros reviews quienes me dais fuerza para seguir :) Gracias por estar ahí leyendo siempre, un besazo! ^^

**Princesa de la Oscuridad: **Me alegra ver que te has animado a comentar de nuevo :D Cuando escribo reflejo lo que a mí me gustaría encontrar en una historia y me gustan mucho los pequeños detalles, por eso los utilizo ^^ Aunque a veces temo que se haga pesado de leer. Gracias por leer, queda bastante reto por delante, así que si lo vas a seguir hasta el final prepárate :D Un beso!

**CodeYumyUlrich: **Eres alucinante, en serio. Me alegro de haberte conocido, sinceramente. Me hizo gracia cuando me dijiste lo de tu hermano, me imagino su cara y la tuya llena de lágrimas! Me siento realmente orgullosa de haber escrito el primer fic que ha conseguido hacerte llorar, sin duda es todo un logro :D

Sé que ha sido muy triste, así que prometo tardar en subir otro tan dramático… o no… depende las ideas de mi mente! Jajaja La verdad es que queda claro en la serie lo importante que es cada uno para el otro, por eso nunca he entendido esa capacidad de ser ''solo amigos'' cuando hay tantos sentimientos.

No suenas rara al expresarte, para nada, yo sabré transmitirte todos los detalles, pero sin duda tu sabes animarme a seguir con esto, y sobre todo a seguir escribiendo, algo que realmente me gusta. SABÍA QUE TE IBA A ENCANTAR EL MOMENTO ODD Y YUMI! A mi fue una de las cosas que más me gustó del shot, es que es un momento muy tierno, es una conversación muy dulce, casi muero de HAMOR mientras la escribía!

Gracias por seguir ahí :D Un beso enorme!

**Coderiel: **Me alegro de que sea esta la que más te ha gustado, también es que ha sido una de las más difíciles de hacer. Me dolía matar a Ulrich pero al mismo tiempo tenía que hacerlo! u_u Fue duro! Jajaja

Sí que es verdad que aunque un título o un resumen te desvelen algo de la trama de una historia siempre te sorprendes o entristeces leyéndola, aunque conozcas el final. Sobre todo cuando es una historia triste, es difícil mentalizarse.

Parece ser que nos hemos puesto dramáticas a la vez! Jajaja Tenemos una especie de conexión que atraviesa la distancia! :D Me encantan nuestras conversaciones por privado, eres una persona genial y te agradezco mucho que me sigas leyendo y comentando, gracias de verdad!

Un beso :D

**holaminombreesdrama****: **Tu fic es que me tiene enamoraica perdida, en serio! Me lo estoy leyendo por tercera vez, es que me encanta. Es muy dramático, sí, pero las dosis de dramatismo a veces son buenas :D jajajaja Aunque sea una historia hay veces en las que es inevitable llorar o emocionarse, sobre todo cuando los personajes nos gustan tanto! Gracias por leer y comentar, un besazo :D

**SMilecrisSty: **¡Bienvenida! Veo que Caricia y Bomba te han gustado bastante! Jajaja prometo no ponerme tan trágica como ha pasado con Bomba, pero la palabra lo requería! Espero que sigas disfrutando con mis historias y espero también sacarte más sonrisas que lágrimas ^^ Un beso enorme y gracias por leerme y comentarme :D


	6. XXI Lluvia

**Aquí una nueva palabrita :D Para hacerla me he basado en la canción "Stay'', de Hurts. Si queréis escucharla la podéis encontrar en youtube con los subtítulos en español ^^ **

**Este es el primer shot que escribo en primera persona, es Ulrich POV, a ver qué tal!**

**Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos y el Flashback :D**

**¡Vamos!**

**XXI. Lluvia**

Volví a casa bañado en sudor tras un duro entrenamiento de fútbol. Había pasado toda la tarde entrenando, ya que el deporte hacía que mi mente se mantuviera despejada en época de exámenes. Estaba en la recta final de mi tercer año de carrera y si no quería una gran pelea con mi padre más me valía aprobar todo.

Al entrar en el piso encontré una nota de Odd en el frigorífico. La cogí y la leí mentalmente.

"_He salido a dar una vuelta con Aelita. Sí, discusión con Jérémie de nuevo. Luego te cuento. Odd''_

Suspiré. Sin duda Odd era un gran amigo. Hacía ya tres años que empecé a compartir con él un piso de estudiante, era lo ideal, pues estábamos en la misma universidad y sinceramente ya me había acostumbrado a convivir con él en una habitación, sin duda vivir juntos en un piso sería más fácil.

Me fui directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha larga y caliente. Me quité la ropa y la eché al cesto de la ropa sucia colocada en una esquina del aseo. Entré en la ducha y abrí el agua. El líquido recorría mi cuerpo, relajándome los músculos agotados tras una larga tarde de esfuerzo. Comencé a pensar en mis planes para el día siguiente: Levantarme temprano, desayunar, estudiar, comer, seguir estudiando… Pero ya tendría tiempo toda la noche de agobiarme y pensar en eso, ahora era el momento de pensar en la cena que tenía esa noche con Yumi.

_Yumi._

En ese momento recordó la conversación con la japonesa el día anterior.

FLASHBACK

_Eran las seis de la tarde. Me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio con los codos apoyados en la mesa estudiando en voz alta mientras le daba vueltas a un lápiz en mi mano. De repente el sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó. Alargué el brazo para coger el pequeño aparato. Sonreí al ver su foto en la pantalla de mi móvil. Descolgué._

_-Espero que tengas una buena razón para desconcentrarme con esta llamada- dije bromeando._

_-Usted perdone- dijo con su dulce voz- Solo quería saber si mañana por la noche tenías un hueco para mí._

_Sonreí, siempre tenía tiempo para ella._

_-Creo que tengo un pequeño hueco, sí- dije sin dejar de poner esa tonta sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi cara siempre que hablaba con ella._

_-Estupendo, porque me gustaría quedar contigo, tengo algo que decirte.- dijo ella cambiando el tono de voz._

_Me acomodé en mi asiento. No me daba buena espina que tuviera algo que decirme, la última vez que me dijo algo así fue cuando mencionó por primera vez el "sólo amigos'', hacía ya unos años._

_-¿Ulrich? ¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó ella sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-Eehh… sí, lo siento- dije balbuceando- Por supuesto que podemos quedar, ¿pero ocurre algo malo, Yumi?¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, bueno, eso creo…- dijo ella dudando- Mañana te cuento, ¿vale?_

_-Está bien.-dije aún intranquilo- Si quieres vamos a cenar a algún sitio, invito yo._

_-Me parece bien, pero no hace falta que me invites…_

_-Pero quiero hacerlo- dije interrumpiéndola- ¿Te apetece comida italiana?_

_-Estaría genial._

_-Pues mañana a las nueve te recojo, ¿vale?- dije apoyando los codos de nuevo en la mesa._

_-Estupendo, hasta mañana entonces- dijo ella con un tono algo más animado._

-Hasta mañana.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Salí de la ducha y me coloqué una toalla alrededor de mi cadera. Comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto y al abrir la puerta lo encontré hecho un desastre, ropa por el suelo, cama deshecha, discos de música esparcidos por toda la habitación. Entré hecho una furia y me dirigí hacia un bulto que se movía bajo una de mis camisetas. Levanté la prenda. Lo que me temía.

-¡Kiwi!- exclamé.

¿Cómo demonios había entrado? Kiwi tenía ya sus años, pero sin duda seguía siendo tan inquieto como el primer día que lo conocí. Cuando decidimos ir a vivir juntos Odd juró controlar al perro, juró que nunca entraría a mi habitación, pero esa ya era la tercera vez que encontraba al animal en mi cuarto destrozando todo. Cogí a Kiwi en brazos y lo llevé al salón. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Hola compañero- dijo Odd con un tono risueño entrando por la puerta.

-Hombre, llegas justo a tiempo.

Odd me miró confuso.

-Tu querido perro ha vuelto a entrar en mi cuarto y lo destrozado de nuevo- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pobre Kiwi! Sólo quiere jugar- dijo Odd acercándose al perro y comenzando a acariciarlo- Quería entrar a tu cuarto y ya sabes que no puedo negarle nada a mi Kiwi.

Resoplé fuertemente. Un día de estos iba a matar a mi amigo, en serio.

-Odd, por favor, no le dejes…

-Vale, vale-dijo el rubio interrumpiéndome- Te juro que no le dejaré entrar de nuevo.

-Eso ya lo he oído otras veces- añadí alzando una ceja y con una media sonrisa.

-Mira, como recompensa voy a recogerte yo tu cuarto mientras tú acudes a esa maravillosa cena con tu preciosa asiática- dijo moviendo las cejas pícaramente.

-¡ODD!- exclamé notando como me ardían las mejillas.

Mi amigo comenzó a reír, sin duda había vuelto a conseguir sacarme los colores.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal Aelita?- pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

-Pues ya está mejor, normal después de hablar con Odd el Magnífico- respondió sentándose en el sofá y colocando ambas manos en su nuca.

-No lo dudo- añadí yo sonriendo- ¿pero qué ha pasado?

-Lo de siempre, Jérémie en el ordenador pasando de ella y Aelita intentando llamar su atención e invitándolo a hacer cosas juntos- explicó Odd poniéndose serio- Entonces Aelita al final se cansó, le gritó, discutieron y ella salió corriendo de la casa. Me llamó llorando, Ulrich, y ya sabes que me parte el corazón oírla llorar.

Sonreí. No era ningún secreto para mí la estrecha relación que tenían Odd y Aelita. Siempre se apoyaban mutuamente y si a alguno le pasaba algo el otro estaba allí, dispuesto a apoyarlo y sacarle una sonrisa. Sabía de sobra que Odd siempre había sentido por ella algo más que amistad, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarlo por su buena relación con Jérémie.

-Te juro que no entiendo a Jérémie, si yo tuviera a Aelita todos los días en mi casa no dejaría de hacer cosas con ella, la llevaría al cine, a dar una vuelta, a tomar un helado y le demostraría a diario lo importante que es para mí.- confesó mi amigo apoyando los brazos en sus muslos.

-Sé que lo harías Odd, no me cabe duda. Tienes fama de mujeriego y rompecorazones, pero cuando se trata de Aelita te transformas, no sé, es como si…

-¿Cómo si ella me cambiase?- preguntó el adivinando lo que iba a decir.- Claro que me cambia, Ulrich, su dulzura y su inocencia hace que sienta la necesidad de protegerla, me pasa desde que la conocí, desde que entramos en Lyoko por primera vez…

-Lo sé Odd, soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco.

El sonrió fijando su mirada en mí.

-Pero es mejor que seamos solo amigos, está Jérémie y no puedo arriesgar mi amistad con él- dijo con una expresión triste.

Me acerqué hasta el sofá y me senté a su lado colocando una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo. El me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y sin embargo tú que no pierdes nada no le dices a Yumi de una vez lo que sientes por ella, ¡me desesperas, Ulrich!

-¡No empieces, pesado!- exclamé molesto- Me voy a prepararme, en una hora tengo que ir a por ella.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia mi habitación, pero la voz de Odd me detuvo antes de entrar por la puerta.

-Ulrich- me llamó

-¿Sí?- dije girándome hacia él.

-Gracias por estar ahí.

-Para eso están los amigos- dije sonriendo ampliamente.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y entré a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me acerqué al armario y comencé a buscar algo aceptable que ponerme esa noche. Después de mucho pensar decidí ponerme unos vaqueros oscuros anchos y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Me acerqué a la ventana y vi que empezaba a relampaguear por el horizonte. Sin duda caería una buena tormenta, aunque no pensaba llevarme una chaqueta, en pleno junio no hacía tanto frío, tampoco iba a cogerme un paraguas, iba a ir en coche, así que no hacía falta. Me eché colonia y desodorante y rápidamente salí de mi habitación.

Odd seguía tirado en el sofá, pero ahora estaba con la televisión encendida viendo uno de sus programas favoritos.

-Odd, me voy ya.

-Vale, tío, pásalo bien y confiésale de una vez lo que sientes por ella- dijo Odd con una media sonrisa.

-¡Cállate ya!- grité y salí de la casa dando un gran portazo.

Desde fuera aún podía oír la risa de Odd.

Cuando aparqué el coche en la puerta de casa de Yumi ella ya estaba allí esperando. Me dedicó una leve sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia mi vehículo. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla. Eso me gustaba y lo odiaba a partes iguales. Me gustaba por lo que me hacía sentir el simple roce de los labios de Yumi sobre mi cara, por el simple roce de su piel en la mía. Lo odiaba porque sentí como mi sangre llegaba a mis mejillas y agradecí la penumbra que había en el coche la cual ocultaba mi leve sonrojo. El coche se impregnó de su olor, de ese olor de cereza de su champú mezclado con su colonia olor a vainilla. Estaba preciosa, vestía unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas y una camiseta azul oscuro de tirantes que resaltaba su piel pálida. Hice un gran esfuerzo por apartar mi vista de ella y arranqué el coche para ir hacia el restaurante.

-¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

-Muy bien, estudiando para los exámenes y esas cosas, ya sabes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio el cual rompí yo.

-Debo admitir que me tienes bastante intrigado y asustado a partes iguales.

Yumi me miró extrañada.

-¿Asustado?- preguntó ella con confusión.

-Bueno, digamos que no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la última vez que tenías algo importante que decirme.

Se sonrojó. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que sí sabía a lo que me refería, a ese maldito "solo amigos'' que me ponía enfermo cada vez que lo recordaba. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio hasta que llegamos al restaurante. Tomamos asiento y pedimos la comida al camarero. Yo elegí una pizza hawaiana mediana mientras que Yumi se decantó por un plato de raviolis.

Comimos nuestros platos hablando de temas varios. Cuando intentaba desviar la conversación hacia el misterioso secreto que tenía que contarme, ella lo evitaba y sacaba rápidamente otro tema. Finalmente durante los postres me decidí a preguntárselo directamente.

-Yumi, ¿puedes decirme ya por qué estamos aquí? Me vas a volver loco.

Ella bajó la mirada con una expresión triste. Dejó la cucharilla en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Tras un largo suspiro alzó la mirada y la clavó en mí.

-Ulrich, yo…

Y volvió a apartar la mirada. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, que reposaba ahora sobre la mesa. Ella me miró con una expresión de sorpresa y se sonrojó.

-Vamos, Yumi, tranquila.- dije intentando infundirle ánimos, ahora sí que estaba realmente asustado.

-Voy a irme a hacer el máster a Japón.- dijo hablando deprisa.

Palidecí. ¿A Japón? Intenté hablar pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impedía. Comencé a sentir mucho calor y una presión en el pecho que me agobiaba. Retiré mi mano de la de Yumi y apreté ambos puños. ¿Por qué se iba?

-¿Ulrich, estás bien?- dijo ella con un bajo tono de voz.

Yo seguía en silencio, realmente no podía contestarle a eso. Sólo había una pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza y que luchaba por salir al exterior.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunté con una voz ronca y enojada.

-Ma…mañana sale el avión…

-¿MAÑANA?- dije gritando.

La gente del restaurante nos miró.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?- pregunté bajando el tono de voz- ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras allí?

-No, pero…

-¿Pero qué? Explícate porque no entiendo por qué teniendo aquí el mismo máster te tienes que ir a la otra punta del mundo.

-Si me dejas te explicaré, es una gran oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar.- dijo en un susurro bajando de nuevo la mirada.- Entiéndelo, Ulrich…

-No, no lo entiendo- dije interrumpiéndola- Y si te piensas que voy a estar aquí con una sonrisa en la cara esperando a que regreses estás muy equivocada.

Los ojos de Yumi se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Solo serán dos años…

-Mejor cállate, Yumi, así no lo arreglas.- dije de mala manera, sabía que me estaba pasando pero no podía controlarme.

Ella se levantó de la mesa con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, me lanzó una mirada enojada y salió corriendo del restaurante. Yo me quedé estático, sentado en la silla, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños. Tenía que seguirla, no se iba solo por estudiar allí un máster, sabía que había algo más, sabía que ella en realidad no quería irse. Pagué la cuenta dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y salí por la puerta. Estaba lloviendo.

Corrí calle abajo, Yumi se había ido por allí seguro. La lluvia dificultaba la visión pero no podía rendirme, tenía que encontrarla, pedirle perdón y luego exigir una explicación. Tras unos minutos corriendo completamente empapado comencé a visualizar una silueta un poco más adelantada. Era ella, sin duda.

-¡Yumi!- grité.

El sonido de la lluvia ahogaba mi voz, así que volví a gritar.

-¡YUMI, PARA POR FAVOR!-

Pero no se detenía. Aceleré el paso y finalmente la alcancé. La cogí del brazo y conseguí detenerla.

-¡Maldita sea Yumi, escúchame!

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE?- dijo gritándome- ULRICH, UNA VEZ MÁS HAS DEMOSTRADO LO INMADURO QUE PUEDES LLEGAR A SER. IRME NO ME HACE ESPECIALMENTE FELIZ, LO SABES, ME CONOCES, Y AÚN ASÍ ME MACHACAS CON PREGUNTAS ESTÚPIDAS Y ME AMENAZAS DICIENDO QUE NO ME VAS A ESPERAR. NO TE LO HE DICHO ANTES PORQUE SABÍA CUAL IBA A SER TU REACCIÓN Y NO QUERÍA PELEARME CONTIGO, NO QUERÍA TERMINAR ASÍ LA CONVERSACIÓN, GRITANDO Y PELEANDO.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Estaba tan empapada como yo y las lágrimas de su cara se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Me dolía mucho verla así, me había pasado, lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo esperaba que reaccionara? La chica de la que llevaba enamorado la mitad de mi vida se iba durante dos años, en ese tiempo podían pasar muchas cosas, podía conocer a otra persona, empezar una vida nueva y quedarse allí para siempre, olvidando Francia y todo lo que hay aquí, olvidándome a mi…

La culpa de la partida de Yumi no era suya, era mía. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía por ella, para decirle que la necesitaba, y dejé pasar los años sin darme cuenta de que cualquier momento era perfecto y que yo mismo buscaba excusas para retrasar mi declaración. Entendía que ella se cansara de esperar a que diera el primer paso y decidiera irse.

Y por culpa de mi cobardía allí estábamos, bajo la lluvia, a punto de despedirnos y los dos rotos por dentro. La atraje hacia mí y la abracé fuertemente dejándola llorar en mi hombro. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería que reaccionaras así, no quería que te enfadaras.- dijo ella rota en llanto.

-No Yumi, yo soy el que lo siento. Sé que soy un inmaduro a veces y sé que he obrado mal, no debería haber reaccionado así. Pero entiéndeme, eres mi mejor amiga, la única persona en la que más confío.

Ella volvió a sollozar y tras unos minutos se separó de mí frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Ulrich, mañana el avión sale pronto.

-¿Puedo… acompañarte a casa?- pregunté sabiendo lo que me iba a decir.

-No, prefiero ir sola, necesito pensar

Tenía que intentarlo. Se despidió con la mano y comenzó a alejarse. Noté como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. Iba a perderla, iba a perderla por cobarde. ¿Sabría ella lo que se sentía al verla partir? ¿Lo que dolía? Quería correr tras ella, detenerla, besarla, decirle que la amaba, suplicarle que no se fuera… pero eso era muy egoísta por mi parte, no podía pedirle que rechazara esa oportunidad por quedarse aquí, conmigo. Me estaba dando por vencido. Pero sí había algo que tenía que hacer, tenía que saber la verdadera razón por la que se iba a Japón. Eché a correr hacia la silueta ya medio difuminada. Cuando llegué a su altura volví a detenerla rodeando su muñeca con mi mano.

Ella se giró sorprendida, mirándome a los ojos.

-Yumi, hay algo que quiero saber antes de que te vayas.- dije con mirada suplicante.

-Te escucho- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú… no te vas solo por estudiar el máster allí, ¿verdad? Hay algo más.

Rehuyó mi mirada, ese gesto me demostró que sí había algo más.

-Dímelo Yumi, por favor.

Ella suspiró fuertemente y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Ulrich, no puedo seguir siendo solo tu amiga, lo siento.- dijo cerrando los ojos- Sé que fue mi decisión, y es una estúpida decisión que ha estado mortificándome durante años. Alejarme es la manera más fácil de sobrellevar todo esto que siento.

Me quedé estático. No podía dejar que se fuera, no podía perderla. Quería pedirle que se quedara, pero no encontraba las palabras apropiadas. Era fácil pedirlo y sin embargo era complicado, lo nuestro siempre había sido muy complicado. Pero era hora de desahogarme, era hora de decirle toda la verdad. Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi mano en su barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cabeza, obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos. Abrí los labios y de manera involuntaria surgió de ellos esa palabra que llevaba quemándome la garganta un rato.

-Quédate- dije apenas en un susurro- No te vayas, Yumi, quédate a mi lado.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su cara, asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se lanzó a mis brazos. Acerqué mis labios a su oreja depositando un pequeño beso.

-Te amo Yumi- susurré aún con los labios cerca de su oído.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y apretó más el abrazo.

-Y yo Ulrich, y yo.

Entonces mi cuerpo actuó involuntariamente y la besé. Fue un beso lento y dulce al principio que poco a poco se fue volviendo más profundo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos era la mejor sensación del mundo, era lo mejor que había experimentado nunca. Enredé mi mano en su cabello negro ahora empapado y la acerqué más a mí. Cuando nos separamos ella ya no lloraba, lo único que surcaba su cara eran las gotas de la lluvia que aún era densa. Me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa la cual yo le devolví.

No sabíamos que nos depararía el futuro ni que sería de nuestra relación a partir de ahora, pero lo que sí era seguro era que ella no iba a irse, iba a quedarse conmigo aquí, en Francia. En ese momento solo existíamos ella y yo bajo la lluvia, y por el momento no necesitaba nada más.

**Y hasta aquí llega la cosa. Llevaba ya meses queriendo hacer un fic basado en esta canción, porque me gusta mucho, me parece preciosa y bastante apropiada para esta parejita :D **

**Este capítulo es más largo que otros, pero es que me moría de ganas de jugar más con Odd, y en cuanto a los sentimientos de Odd hacia Aelita creo que aparecen en alguno de los libros de la serie, o algo así he leído por internet xD Además mi hermana (que se hace llamar en Oddita) es muy fan de esta pareja, de hecho con solo 12 años tiene dos fics en sobre esta parejita, "Distancia" y "El día de", por si os interesa leerlos, son dos shots, uno de ellos de dos capítulos. **

**Y nada más, gracias por seguir ahí y si alguien lee y no deja review le animo a hacerlo, total no cuesta nada :D **

**HeiMao.3: **Gracias por seguir ahí :) El anterior aparte de pasional y emotivo es muy dulce, al menos así lo veo yo, es que Ulrich es todo dulzura y amor *-* Lo adoro! Jajaja Lo del amor prohibido es un tema muy típico, pero está claro que el padre de Ulrich seguramente querría controlarle hasta sus relaciones amorosas, siendo como es… xD

Gracias por tus comentarios y seguir leyendo este reto :D Un besazo!

**SMilecrisSty: **Ey, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando ^^ Espero que siga gustándote tanto :D Un besoo!

**CodeYumyUlrich: **Pobreta mía! Necesitas una aplicación para móvil de , así no tienes que esperar a que te dejen ponerte en el ordenador :D

Si en ese episodio su padre le hubiera pegado una bofetada yo hubiera matado ya del todo a los guionistas, que me tienen calentita con el tema Ulumi, y tú lo sabes xD. Está claro que Walter tiene que querer a su hijo, de hecho en el cap 21 le dice que está muy orgulloso de él, y eso ya es un gran logro, porque ese hombre es muy muy frío y distante y sobre todo exigente u_u

JAJAJAJA Imagínate las clases que van a dar esos dos todo el día encerrados en la sala de los escáneres… no puede salir na' bueno de ahí, o sí, depende el punto de vista! :D ADORO los arrebatos de Ulrich, es cierto que es una persona tímida, pero lo veo capaz de tener ese tipo de arrebatos, sobre todo cuando si tuviera unos cuantos años más en la serie. ^^

De verdad me pone muy muy feliz que te gusten mis shots :D Eres una de las personas que conozco que más entiende Ulumi, ya te lo dije el otro día por twitter, así que me sube mucho el ánimo que de verdad te gusten mis historietas ^^ A todos nos pone malos este ship T_T

Un beso y gracias por seguir ahí :D

**Coderiel: **Hola hola! El señor Stern es todo amor, es una persona muy dulce y tierna! xDDDD Naaahh! Sí, sin duda a Ulrich lo hace más adorable el tener ese padre, a él no le gustaría por nada en el mundo parecerse a su padre, de hecho no tiene nada que ver con él! Esa parte salvaje de Ulrich me encanta, mezclar esos arrebatos con esa dulzura que lo caracteriza es genial, me gusta mucho escribir sobre él, incluso más que sobre Yumi! Si se metieran en el mismo escáner pasaría posiblemente lo mismo que cuando Odd se mete con Kiwi, desastre total! Jajaja Aunque sería divertido!

Gracias por seguir ahí, y no, no quiero librarme de ti ;) Un besazo!

**Princesa de la Oscuridad: **jajajajja más vale tarde que nunca :D Es que veo esa impulsividad en Ulrich, no puedo evitarlo, es tímido, sí, pero también hay que entender que en la serie es muy joven aún. Sin duda si en algún momento estuviera con Yumi sería así, tal vez al principio no, pero cuando la relación ya hubiera avanzado un poquillo sería así de lanzado con ella. Sobre todo si está mal y necesita consuelo. El señor Stern tiene un guantazo bien merecido, sin duda!

Gracias por seguir leyendo, un besazoooo! :D


End file.
